


On the Run

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: You  and Natasha have to go on the run after the events of Civil War.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 39





	On the Run

You and Natasha both knew it was only a matter of time. You were already wanted, being that you had been on Cap’s side. And, well, Natasha had basically ended up on that side too, so she was bound to be wanted.

Currently, you were rushing to pack a bag. You threw some snacks in, water, and clothes. You could hear Natasha rummaging around in the closet, packing her own bag. Neither of you knew what the plan was. There had been no talk of how to run, whether it be together or alone. Honestly, you weren’t sure you wanted the answer. 

Natasha came back out of the closet, her bag fully packed and on her shoulder. She stood and watched you for a moment. Upon feeling her eyes, you turned to look at her, and burst into tears.

“Nat, I’m so scared,” you sobbed, trying to wipe away the tears at the same time.

“I know, me too.” She came over to you and pulled you gently into her arms, holding onto you tightly. After a moment she pulled back and moved to wipe away the tears still falling down your cheeks.

“We’re going to be okay, because we have each other. And that’s what matters,” Natasha soothed. You nodded, happy that you were both running together.

“We’ve got to go, though,” she continued. You took a deep breath before leaving her embrace and zipping up your bag.

You both headed out of the room and towards the stairs. You were both too quick for the government to be on your tail yet, so you could hurry out the front. It was weird seeing the compound so empty. And even weirder to know that half of the Avengers couldn’t return. Tears returned to your eyes at the thought, and you glanced over to your girlfriend. You could tell she was upset too. The frown set in her face and the slightly teary eyes gave it away, even if she wouldn’t talk about it.

“Our cars would be tracked, so we’re going to have to walk for a bit, and then probably steal a car or make a call on a burner phone for some help,” she reasoned. You nodded, thinking the same thing.

“Let me grab this bag real quick from my trunk,” you spoke up and then ran into the garage. A small bag in your trunk contained supplies for camping, which you both might end up doing.

“The camping bag,” Nat observed. You nodded.

“I hate camping,” your girlfriend frowned, causing you to chuckle.

“Me too, but we might have to.”

“Well, I suppose you might finally get your money’s worth,” Nat replied, a small classic smirk settling on her face for just a moment. You hummed, feeling a bit more positive about the terrible situation as you and Natasha made your way across the grounds and entered into the woods.

“They’ll be tracking our phones, so I’ve got a map,” you alerted your girlfriend. You had both already left your phones in some random spot before you had gotten back to the compound.

She nodded, adjusting her bag onto her other shoulder.

“Is your bag as heavy as mine?” She grumbled.

“Yup. I think it might be heavier.”

“Oh really? Let me see.” Natasha could be competitive, and when she had nothing else to do but walk in the woods for a while, she was going to find anything to amuse herself.

“Damn it. Yours is heavier.”

You laughed at that, and took your bag back from her.

“I do tend to pack more than you,” you reasoned.

“That is true. You always overpack.”

“How dare you!” You scoffed.

“Do you remember Paris? You literally had like ten bags,” your girlfriend rolled her eyes.

“It was not ten bags,” you muttered.

A comfortable silence fell over both of you after that. You were both on high alert, considering you were on the run. And you were focusing on the map, while Natasha thought about your next move.

Somewhere in the middle of the woods, far away from anything, you stumbled upon a little opening near a tree.

“What is this?” You asked aloud, as you bent down and tried to pry the little circle hatch open. It took a minute, but it finally creaked open by your force. Natasha had pulled out a gun, afraid of what was going to jump out. But nothing did. It appeared dark and deserted down the hatch.

“Should we check it out? It is getting late,” you observed. Nat sighed and nodded.

“Hey, we’re two trained Avengers. I don’t think we’ll run into any problems that we can’t handle,” you soothed.

“I’m going down first.”

Nat jumped down into the darkness, her gun at the ready, which had a flashlight on it. She clicked it on and you heard her intake of breath.

“Nat, is everything okay?” You asked, mistaking her inhale for something dangerous.

“It’s beautiful down here. I think it’s deserted.”

You jumped down after hearing that, both bags over your shoulder.

“Wow,” you breathed. You and your girlfriend appeared to be in an underground room. But it was fancy, and you could see a hallway by the open door.

“This looks like its been underground for decades,” you commented as you looked around at everything. Natasha began walking towards the hallway, with you right behind her. Her gun was still pointed forward, though now both of you were more scared of animals than humans.

You both made your way throughout the entire place, and it became painfully obvious that it was a mansion, or at least, used to be.

“Do you think it was built underground or something happened?”

“I don’t know. It’s too hard to tell,” Nat answered.

After finishing searching through the entire place, you made your way back to the hatch and closed it shut, making sure to hide the entrance. There were several rooms that still had beds in them, and you picked one and carefully draped the blankets from your tent bag over the musty comforter. You had found some old candles, which you lit from the matches in her bag.

“This is pretty amazing,” you said as you climbed on top of the bed. “Besides the no electricity or running water.”

“If we weren’t on the run, Tony could have this place up and running in no time,” Nat sighed. You looked over at her lying next to you, eyes staring at some spot on the ceiling. You didn’t say anything in response, and instead just moved closer towards her, resting your head on her shoulder and laying your arm across her stomach.

“I know we probably won’t be found, but I’m still scared to sleep just in case,” Natasha spoke a few minutes later.

“I set up booby traps by the hatch we came in by. It’s on the opposite side of the mansion, and pretty much the only entrance we could find, so I think we’ll be okay. Get some sleep, Nat. We need to be well-rested so that we can continue on.”

Natasha pressed a kiss to your head and wrapped her arms around you, nodding.

“Today was rough, but we did okay. And we were lucky enough to find this place, so maybe we’ll get lucky again on the run…..Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight Natasha.”


End file.
